Intertwined by Secrets and Blood
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Belated Halloween One-shot (Supernatural AU) He'd do anything to make sure she didn't see herself as a monster, even if she was a Vampire. Because even though they're intertwined by secrets of their tragic pasts, he'd fall forever into an everlasting hell if she was there with him. DynamisXOC


**I know it's past halloween, but dang it between hearing this one song and having the biggest writer's block on Elemental going on, I need to write something! And when I mean song I mean the best damn cover of this one freaking opening of Vampire Knight. Anime sucked, but I liked the openings! It was put out on Halloween, and it gave me inspiration for a one-shot!**

 **Dynamis: Oh great, I thought the chaos would end, but a Halloween based one-shot after Halloween?**

 **I have the urge to write dang it! And I will write this!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Gave me a crack at writing supernatural stuff for once! I don't own MFB, but I do own my OC Rosalina.**

 _Intertwined by Secrets and Blood_

"Come on, it has to work this time. I haven't been practicing magic and alchemy for 8 years only for nothing to happen."

The sound of a bubbling cauldron from afar rang in a Dynamis' ears as he looked over another spellbook, his storm blue eyes trailing over one or two spells occasionally. The tables around him were covered with vials and odd ingredients, but the teen paid them no mind as he searched for something. It was only after this something was found that he turned his attention to the myriad amount of items, particularly a blue stone of sorts, and a few other objects.

"One large celestite stone, several silverwood roots, an elixir of dreams…." The lavender haired male paused in his vocalized list as he picked up a pale blue stone, several pale silver roots, and a blue bottle, before he started placing them on a table near the cauldron, "What else is needed…."

The sound of a doorbell ringing nearly made him drop the bottle in his hands as he jumped. "Remind me to blame King for the fact that he placed that on my house," Dynamis groaned as he peaked out the window closest to him.

And his heart skipped a nervous beat as he noticed from the second floor of his house a young woman at his door, blue eyes softening in concern. The youth was around his age, with rose red hair and azure eyes, and extremely pale skin. From where he was, he could see the hair pulled back into a braid to the right side of her head, covering a red rose marking that she always had, and looked rather uneasy. In fact….

The male took another glance at the person waiting outside his house, then at the cauldron in the room before sighing. "The dream crystal for the charm I'm working on can wait, at least for now." Dynamis whispered as he exited the room, before looking in the mirror in the hallway. Spiked, lavender that covered his face partially greeted him, his visible eye shining back at him. Another sound of the doorbell going off made him yelp slightly, and he immediately rushed down the old staircase of his house to greet the youth outside.

"Rosalina, it's nice that you came to visit. I don't think you've ever been here unless I ended up missing several days of school." Dynamis stated as he opened the door, before yelping as the red haired youth collapsed and landed on top of him, "Rosalina?"

There was a groan from Rosalina as he felt warmth on his shoulder from where the youth's head had landed, and he grew worried as he felt the other's forehead. A fever… And a really big one. Normally it's from the cause of a flu virus or a cold, but… There was a pause in his mental thoughts as he looked over at the calender near him.

And his eyes widened slightly as he noticed that it was the 31st of October.

"Rosalina, you didn't!" Dynamis exclaimed slightly in fear as Rosalina groaned, and he moved the other to the couch before racing back to his room upstairs. Worried eyes looked around the room, before spotting a red vial near his cauldron. The words on the label had long past faded away, but the lavender haired male knew the properties of its very well. It was a special remedy his father had taught him to make years ago before he disappeared, one to help reduce fevers quickly if it got to dangerous temperatures.

However, given he had a feeling on why Rosalina's fever was this bad and what was causing it, he knew it wasn't gonna be enough. Glancing at the red haired youth from the balcony of the second floor, he grabbed the bottle, as well as a pocket knife and a glass cup from the table, and quickly made his way back downstairs.

Rosalina had regained a bit of consciousness as he sat down on a chair next to her, and watched with struggling eyes as he placed all three items on the table. Dynamis noted the teen watching him as she shook her head, and he gave an apologetic look as he placed some of the liquid in the bottle into the glass, before picking up the pocket knife. A flinch escaped him as he cut a line into his palm and placed the knife down, before allowing the blood to escape the wound and into the glass as well. As soon as enough went in, he brought his other hand over to his injury, and closed his eyes to focus.

"Moonlight's Radiance." Dynamis whispered, channeling the magic he had into his hand. He could sense Rosalina watching him as the magic quickly healed his injury, and naturally he couldn't blame her. It doesn't matter how many times I see it, it's still amazing to see happen, she had told him once.

The magic from his one hand faded, and the lavender haired male opened his eyes to see no injury on his hand. One task down… Dynamis thought as he picked up the glass, before turning to Rosalina. "You know it worries me that you do this, even though I know why you do it. But it's gonna either kill you or drive you insane if you don't drink it, especially this time of year," The male pointed out as he stood up and brought the glass to Rosalina's lips.

The rose red haired woman didn't bother fighting him, the liquid going down her throat like melted chocolate. As soon as all of it was gone, she gasped, and Dynamis could see a little bit of color return to Rosalina's pale skin. Azure eyes opened fully as she turned to him, and he braced himself for the other's slight anger as he saw the red gleam replace the blue-like color.

"You know I don't like drinking that." she hissed slightly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I know you don't." Dynamis admitted in a nonchalant way, before Rosalina sat up, the woman slightly mad with him still, "But I had to if I wanted to save your life. I get you hate drinking blood Rosalina, but it's natural for you. You're a vampire after all."

Rosalina turned away slightly, her eyes still gleaming red. "I know. I don't like being one due to-"

"I know Rosalina. But at the very least please at least drink a little bit on occasion. While you may not need it all the time, it's dangerous not to 'feed' as they say around halloween. The supernatural effects of the month raises a vampire's bloodlust, and it could've caused you to go into an insane state to get blood."

There was a pause as Rosalina mumbled a thank you, and Dynamis sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder. While the other was normally a very quiet and open person, he knew the other hated being condemned to a life of a vampire when this happened. He couldn't blame her, knowing who had done this to her.

His thoughts trailed back to 4 years ago, when he and some other mages had been meeting near the area where the incident had happened. An uneasy feeling had come upon him during the trip to where they were meeting, and he found Rosalina being attacked by a pair of vampires, one that seemed to take a liking to her. She had fought back for a bit, before the shorter one cornered her with magic and bit into her neck.

Dynamis frowned in anger as he remembered seeing the smirk on the vampire's face, the light dying from a 14 year old Rosalina's eyes. The vampire managed to finish the ritual to transform her, but while the transformation had taken place for her, the lavender haired male attacked the duo. A wasted effort, as he remembered being smashed into a tree near Rosalina, before the rest of his fellow mages appeared and forced the duo to retreat. But not before the other vampire taunted him about something personal.

A hiss of pain escaped Dynamis as he leaned forward, feeling the pendant bound to his neck under his cloak. Rosalina snapped her attention towards him, concern in her now azure eyes. "Dynamis!" She exclaimed as the male placed a hand on his chest, muttering a few words in latin before his hand glowed lavender.

Both teens said nothing as the spell finished its job, and Dynamis sat back up. "It's fine. It's not the first time it's happened to me, and it's not the first time you've been here when it happens."

"Doesn't mean I can't be worried." Dynamis nodded in understand as Rosalina grew closer to him, and she sighed, "Pluto's gotta pay for this. He's the reason for my vampirism, and the reason you're cursed to eventually serve his sire."

Dynamis flinched at the mention of what was causing his condition. While it wasn't on the same day she was transformed, the vampire that caused her so much misery also caused him to feel a similar hell. Cursed as a 10 year old to be forced to serve the vampire king by Pluto, a pendant passed down by his descendants corrupted to serve as a medium to this curse. Now the pendant was bound to him, and he felt the negative energy try to weaken his resistance when he was stressed or upset.

"I can endure it for now. The more the others look for Rago and his followers, the sooner we can make sure this nightmare ends. We'll take him down eventually," Dynamis pointed out, ignoring the pain that pulsed out from the pendant still, "But that doesn't mean we should allow ourselves to suffer knowing there's a chance we might not ever escape it."

"Yours is more bearable though. Being stuck with a constant thirst for blood and knowing I could hurt my family… It hurts." Rosalina admitted, the lavender haired male placing her head on his chest, allowing her to hear his heart beat.

"You don't have to stay with that constant thirst if you would drink a little each day. I told you, I don't mind giving you blood if you asked, and if you explained the situation to the other legendary mages and beings, they'd understand and help donate as well."

"I know. But you know why I don't."

Dynamis nodded. He knew Rosalina's reason for this was to prove that she wasn't a monster like Pluto and Rago. But he also knew that she would eventually break and go into a unrepairable state of bloodlust if she didn't drink. As much as she was strong willed (He himself admired her resistance in fighting the urge to drink blood for 3 years), it would be inevitable if she kept this up. And if that happened, it would hurt him to see her in that state.

He didn't say this to many of his fellow friends, but he loved Rosalina. Perhaps it was that hidden willpower she had, or the fact that they shared similar situations, but there was an aura of innocence she still had, one that he wanted to protect from the despair of darkness, and away from Pluto's grasp. And it only grew stronger after finding out a year ago that his new classmate had been the one he tried to save all those years ago.

And he knew Rosalina had similar thoughts, having always approached him first before anyone else about something important to her.

There was a hiss as Rosalina flinched, and Dynamis noted that her eyes turned red again. "I should get going. If I get some rest, maybe it'll help me regain so strength to resist this." she admitted, before standing up.

He knew what that meant.

The lavender haired teen stood up as well, gripping his friend's hand as well. "It's just gonna get worse. Even if October ends, there's still chance you could lose control of yourself till the start of the new year." Dynamis pointed out.

"Dynamis, I'll be fine. I can fight this. I've been fighting the urges for years since this began."

"But for how long? I can tell that you're getting worn out from all this resisting. If you drink blood, at least once a month, the feeling goes away a lot."

"You say that as if you know a lot on vampires."

Dynamis gave a dry laugh. "Doing research to help the person close to you helps." Rosalina's eyes widened slightly at the statement, and she blushed slightly before she hissed again, collapsing on the floor at the same time. "I know you don't like it, but I don't mind helping you Rosalina. You're someone who understood me better than anyone else after we fully met a year ago. So please, at least let me help a bit."

"...I don't want to do it because I feel I'll lose my humanity if I do."

"You won't. Because I'll protect that side of you for as long as I can." With that said, Dynamis helped Rosalina stand back up, and revealed his neck to her, "And I know you won't lose control of yourself if I offer my blood."

Rosalina looked at his neck, half wanting to drink his blood and half resisting. "I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself if I do." She whispered, tears escaping her eyes.

"Then do it knowing that I will forgive you, because I love you. We're two souls stuck enduring a chaotic eternity, bonded by secrets that we only tell each other. And if we should be forever falling in an everlasting hell together, then I'd gladly spend it with you."

There was a silence as Rosalina looked at him, before giving in as she hugged him. Dynamis hugged her back tightly, making sure to never let go as he faced the window. "No regrets," The red haired youth whispered as she placed her fangs near his neck.

"No regrets."

And Dynamis thought he could see the moon turn red outside as the fangs pierced his neck to feed.

 **Well…. That was probably one of the more darker things I've ever written. In all honesty I had another story I was gonna write that kinda tied into my Halloween One-Shot I wrote back in 2014, like a prequel. Only difference was Rago was the one who transformed her, not Pluto in that story. In this story it's more of Pluto being kinda like Frollo desiring Esmeralda from the movie hunchback of notre dame (Gotta love classics).**

 **So… What do you think? Should I make a story based off of this one-shot and the 2014 halloween one-shot I did? If so, give some ideas for stuff. I don't mind the feedback. Also if you wanna check out the anime opening that inspired this, look up the youtuber Lollia and the vampire knight opening she did this past Halloween!**

 **Well, that's it for now. Happy belated Halloween everyone, and I'll try to get the next chapter of Elemental up as soon as I can. Till then, this is Warrior signing out at 12 something in the morning (Damn my inspired mind!).**

 **Catch ya guys on the other side of the nexus!**


End file.
